The House
by Brainbust
Summary: Please read this summary before reading the actual story. I know the category says 'Winx Club' and the Winx are in the story. But they don't come in until the end of chapter 6. Reading from the first chapter will let you know what the story is about.
1. The Invitation

"Come on! We're going to be late to 6th period." I heard a voice say. I turn to see who it is, and it's my friend Ashley. I nod to tell her I am coming with her and we walk to 6th period. We walk into the classroom and I see our other friends, Marta and Kaija, sitting at the desks we usually sit at. I sit next to Marta and Ashley sits next to Kaija. The teacher gives everybody a paper to work on.

"Give this to Makayla." I hear Ashley say. I continue working until Marta puts a small piece of paper on my desk. The paper reads 'What is the answer to problem 4?' I write down the answer and give the paper to Marta, who gives it to Kaija, who gives it to Ashley. I watch as Ashley writes the answer down on her paper. I continue to work on my paper and get stuck at the last question, which was 'Did Pocahontas save John Smith's life?'

I stare at the paper blankly, before I feel Marta poking my arm. I look at her, and she points to the teacher and the other students. I look at the teacher and the other students, and all of them are perfectly still. None of them are moving. I look at my watch, and it stops. The seconds are not changing at all. I throw a piece of paper at a student, and they don't react. I look at the others, and it turns out only Marta, Kaija, Ashley, and I are the only ones able to move.

"What's going on Makayla?" Kaija asks. I look around at everything one more time to make sure this is actually happening. I look back at the others. "All I can say is that everything in space and time has stopped. It will be hard to determine when everything resumes." I answer. "But you're the smartest out of all of us. You should know." Ashley says.

Then, a white light starts to flash in the center of the room. We stand up at the same time and take a few steps backwards. The light forms a portal and we look at each other. "Come." a voice says. I walk towards the portal. "Wait Makayla, we don't know what's on the other side." Marta tells me. I could tell she cared about me and didn't want me to go through.

"Sorry, but there is only one way to find out." I say. I walk through the portal and know the others will follow shortly after. I look behind me and see Marta, Kaija, and Ashley follow in that order. They catch up with me soon enough. We exit the portal, and it took us to a house. "Welcome, guests." A voice says. It was the same voice from before. "As you can see, all time has stopped. But that is only in your universe."

"What is going on?" Marta asks. "The four of you have been "invited" to stay in this house for one month. Time has stopped in your universe, but it continues in ours." The voice answers. "This house is the house you will be staying in. The one thing we need to know is if you guys want separate rooms, or if you want to be roommates. That will determine the bedrooms." The voice says.

"Well, I want a bedroom for me. You guys can be my roommates if you want. But for now, I'll just be by myself." I say. "Then that means the three of us will sleep in a room together." Ashley says. "Your rooms will be designed to your liking, as we have already scanned your brains and know what you like and dislike. Also, the fridge always restocks itself. So feel free to take anything you want." The voice says.

We walk to the front door and I open it. We walk inside and I close the door. The house is a one story house, with two bedrooms. "Okay, here are my rules. One, if my door is closed, then I am inside the room and you must knock before I say you can come in. If I don't answer, open the door slowly. Two, if my door is open at any angle, then I am not inside." I say. Ashley had a confused face, as if that was too much to remember.

I ignore it and walk to my room. I spot a bathroom in the hallway while walking. I go inside, and my room is a plain, white color, with a bed and a notebook and some pencils. When I spot a game console, I smile. There is a window, bathroom, and a desk. I'm guessing the others' room is similar to mine. I leave the door open while I continue to look around. "Knock knock." I hear a voice say. I turn to my door, and I see Marta.

"Wow, your room looks very similar to mine and the others. It is also white, it has three beds, and it also has a window, bathroom, and a desk." Marta says while looking around. "You have a game console? Lucky." I giggle at her comment and look at the game console, and notice it has four controllers. Marta also notices this. "So, could we play a game sometime?" Marta asks.

"Yes. We should play a game sometime. It will get boring around here in the first few days." I answer. Marta smiles and leaves the room, closing the door as she leaves. I spot a digital clock, and see that it's 4:37pm. I pick up the notebook and pencils and sit on the bed. I think about what I should draw while making random shapes, before an idea comes to mind. I start using the random shapes as guide lines, and I have four humans starting to form.

I erase a lot and draw a lot, but in the end, it was worth it. I finish by erasing the guide lines and darkening the lines of the drawing. I put the pencil with the other pencils on the desk. Someone is knocking at my door. "Come in." I say while looking over the drawing. The door opens, and Marta, Ashley, and Kaija walk in. "We brought you some food." Kaija says. I take the plate from Kaija and thank her.

"You were in here for hours and we didn't hear any noise coming from your room. We also know you haven't eaten anything in a while, and we brought you food." Marta says. Ashley picks up the notebook as I start to eat. The drawing is a detailed picture of Marta, Kaija, Ashley, and I on a slope, either snowboarding or skiing. In the picture, I was the only one using a snowboard, while the others are using skis.

Marta and Kaija look at the notebook with Ashley as I eat. "This is a good drawing. You are a good drawer." Marta tells me. I thank Marta and finish eating. Ashley offers to take the plate, and I give it to her. I look at the clock, and it's 9:14pm. "You guys were right when you said I was in here for hours." I say. The three of them leave and close the door as they go out.

I lay back in my bed and listen as the others walk back to their room and close the door. I was not ready to fall asleep. As time progresses, my thirst for blood increases, and I don't want to feed off of my friends. I can feel my fangs grow and my senses increase. I never wanted to be a vampire, but I guess this is how my life is supposed to be. I have to deal with this everyday. I can survive in sunlight, all vampires can.

I knew I should have brought a few vials of blood to school. I didn't know this would happen. I know drinking my own blood won't get rid of my hunger. I need another person's blood. I start groaning, and try to be as quiet as I can. I hear a door open, and footsteps walk towards my room. Someone knocks on my door and I don't answer.

I look towards the door as it slowly opens.


	2. Marta

Kaija pokes her head in. "Are you okay Makayla?" Kaija asks. "I'm just having...some stomach pains." I answer. I don't think Kaija believes me. "Well, okay. It's just that we heard you groaning and you sounded like you were in serious pain." Kaija explains. "I'm fine." I say. Kaija looks at me for a few seconds before closing the door. I hear her footsteps get softer as she goes away. I couldn't take it anymore, I get up and start forming an orb in my hands.

At first, I didn't know that vampires could have magical powers. When I finish the orb, I open the window and throw it. The orb flies away and I close the window. I try to keep myself under control as I wait. I let my fangs grow and I can hear the others laughing in their room. I take a controller and turn on the game console. A TV appears and connects to the console. I play video games for a while to keep my mind off of my thirst.

Then, I hear knocking on the front door. I turn off the console and exit my room. I'm practically running as I get to the door. I open the door, and a vampire is standing outside holding a box. "You have the money?" he asks. I take out the correct amount of money and hand it to him. He hands me the box. "You have to be careful with this stuff. It's vampire blood. It will quench your thirst more effectively than human blood, but if a human drinks it, they will become a vampire." he warns.

"I understand." I say. The vampire leaves and I close the door. I rush back to my room. I close my door and put the box on the floor. I open the box and there are sealed vials and sealed bottles of vampire blood. I take one vial of vampire blood and open it. The smell of the blood went into my nose and I immediately drink it. The vampire was right, this does help better than human blood. I drink two more vials before closing the box.

I think about where to put the box. I put it under my bed and hope there will never be a day where someone has to look under my bed for something. I get in my bed and close my eyes and begin to doze off. I finally fall asleep when I don't hear laughing or talking in the other room anymore.

The next morning, I wake up early and rub my eyes. It's 5:27 and I get up to take a shower. I close the bathroom door and turn the shower on. I undress and step in. I let the warm water hit my body as I think about what would happen if the others ever find out about the blood. I continue filling my mind with thoughts as I wash my body. I start humming a tune as I wash my hair. I let the water rinse all of the soap and shampoo off.

I turn off the shower and step out. I dry off and put some clothes on. I exit the bathroom and sit on my bed. I grab the notebook and a pencil and start drawing. Someone knocks on my door in a certain pattern. "Come in." The door opens and Marta walks in. "Is that how you always knock?" I ask. Marta nods. "Well, at least now I know that when I hear that specific knock, it will be you." I say.

"Can I use your shower?" Marta asks. "Ashley is using the one in our room and Kaija is using the one in the hallway." Marta says. I nod. "Thank you." Marta enters the bathroom and closes the door behind her. I hear the water turn on. I continue to draw and a person is forming. I finish drawing about 8 minutes later. The drawing is a picture of Marta as a vampire. I hear the water turn off, and Marta steps out of the bathroom a minute later.

"You are not going to spend the day drawing. Stay here, I will be right back." Marta says before leaving. I close the notebook and put it on the desk. Marta comes back and sits in front of me on my bed. "So..." I start. "Are those fangs in your mouth?" Marta asks. I close my mouth and convert my fangs to canines before speaking. "No, they are my canines." I answer. I start to crave blood now, and hope my instincts don't get the best of me.

Marta stands up. "Do you want anything to eat?" I shake my head. Marta leaves and I quickly get the box out from under my bed. I take a vial out and put the box back under my bed. I go into the bathroom to check out a few things. I drink half of the blood in the vial and close it before setting it down. I check my teeth in the mirror, making sure that I keep my fangs hidden until Marta goes back to her room. I leave the bathroom.

I sit on my bed and Marta comes back. She hands me some food. "I don't care if you said you didn't want anything. You need to eat like the rest of us." Marta says. I don't argue with her and we eat the food while talking about random things. Marta had to go to the bathroom after both of us finish eating. I take both of the plates to the kitchen and come back. I close the door and sit on my bed while waiting for Marta.

The bathroom door opens and Marta walks out. "Makayla, what is this?" Marta asks. "It tasted weird." Marta coughs a few times before sitting in front of me. I look at what she is holding, and it's the vial of vampire blood I left in the bathroom. I take the vial from Marta and examine it. I look at Marta with a look of concern. "What was that? Is it dangerous?" Marta asks. I place the vial on the desk.

"Marta, you consumed vampire blood. You will be turned into a vampire. I'm sorry." I say. "Wait, so, are you a vampire?" Marta asks. I nod. "I didn't want to feed off of you or the others. That is why I have this blood. So I can quench my thirst without having to hurt anyone." I explain. "Can I...mark you?" I ask. Marta looks confused.

"Marking is just biting your neck. If I mark you, you will become a vampire quicker, and I will be able to know if you are okay or not, because I was the one that turned you." I explain. Marta slowly nods. "Are you sure?" I ask. Marta slowly nods again. "Are you ready?" I ask. Marta nods. I lean into Marta's neck and I sink my fangs into her skin. Marta flinches from the sudden contact and I use my fangs to mix my blood with her own.

I pull away and Marta touches her neck. Marta opens her mouth and fangs start to slowly grow. She closes her mouth and takes her hand away from her neck. "For obvious reasons, your neck will hurt for a few days. It will take some time for the bite mark to go away, so try to keep it hidden." I say. "We should do something with Kaija and Ashley." Marta says. I was about to ask a question, but then Marta exits the room.

I start to get a weird feeling throughout my body. I immediately know what this is. "No, not now. Why now?" I say to myself. I begin to worry for Marta, as a mating season is starting. Mating seasons happen randomly and increase all of the hormones in a vampire's body to the maximum. Marta is very new to being a vampire, and I hope she doesn't freak out about this.

Marta comes back with Kaija and Ashley. They grab controllers and Marta hands me one. I take it and turn on the console, before Marta sits on my lap. "What are you doing?" I ask. "I'm getting comfortable." Marta responds. I look around. "There is enough room on the bed for all of us. You don't have to sit on my lap." I say. "But it's comfortable here." Marta says. "Fine." I say, annoyed.

I pick Mortal Kombat and we begin playing. We do teams and Marta and I are one team, and Kaija and Ashley is the other. We play for a while, but Kaija and Ashley wanted to quit, so we did. Then, the three of them went to their room and I was alone in my room once again.


	3. The Power of the Mating Season

I sit on my bed, thinking of what I could be doing. I sense Marta walk to my door. "Come in." Marta opens the door, walks in, and closes it. "How did you know I was there?" Marta asks while sitting on my bed. "I turned you, so I can sense your presence." I answer. I lay back and wait for any conversation subjects to come up. "Why do I have a weird feeling in my whole body?" Marta asks. I look at her.

"It's the mating season. Since both of us are vampires, we will get very strong feelings towards each other, and you are new to being a vampire, so your instincts might take control." I answer. Marta looks slightly scared of what I just said. "Do we have to mate?" Marta asks. "No, we can actually wait it out. But it will feel like the mating season will never end. Usually, the way to deal with it is to mate, and then the urges of the mating season will subside." I answer.

"What about Kaija and Ashley?" Marta asks. "Kaija and Ashley won't be affected by the mating season unless they are vampires." I answer. Marta's expression changed, and I notice her eyeing my body. Marta slowly crawls on top of me and her face gets dangerously close to mine. Someone knocks on my door, and I am somewhat thankful that they did. "Come in." I say while Marta and I sit up. Ashley walks in.

"Hey, so, Kaija and I are going on a walk and we wondered if you guys wanted to come." Ashley says. "No thanks." Marta and I say in sync. Ashley closes the door as she leaves and I hear footsteps go from their room to the front door, and the door opening and closing. Marta pushes me back down on the bed and kisses me this time. I feel her push her tongue in and explore my mouth, before rubbing it on mine. I moan in her mouth and I could tell she wants to be dominant.

I rub my knee on the crotch of her pants and she moans in my mouth. Marta breaks the kiss as I caress her body. Marta lowers her body, as if to hug me. But then I moan as she nibbles on my neck. I slip my hand into the front of Marta's pants, and she lets out a sigh of pleasure. I rub slowly, and gently, trying not to hurt her. I insert a finger, and Marta moans before clutching on to me. I start moving and Marta bites my neck.

I moan, as this somehow turns me on even more. I put another finger in and start moving my fingers harder and faster. Marta stops biting my neck and moans loud. I hit her g-spot over and over. Marta clenches on to me as hard as she can while practically screaming as she orgasms. Marta continues to moan loud as I keep moving my fingers. After Marta came a second time, she grabs my hand and brings it to my mouth.

I put my fingers in my mouth and Marta makes sure I get all of her cum off. Marta doesn't waste any time to get her hand into my pants. Using her new strength, Marta presses against my g-spot hard. I moan loud and unintentionally moan Marta's name from time to time. Marta stops as I get close to climaxing. Marta moves downwards and removes my lower clothes. She begins to lick, and I already moan loud and become filled with pleasure.

Marta inserts a finger and presses it against my g-spot while flicking her tongue on my clit. I let out quick and loud moans as I orgasm. I could feel liquid coming out, and Marta gives me more pleasure by licking it. Marta finally stops licking and put my clothes back on for me. Marta gets back to my level and cuddles up to me. I start to feel tired and doze off.

I wake up as I hear a door open. I look at my door, and it's not open, so it's the front door. I look at Marta, and she is sleeping peacefully, still cuddled up to me. I slowly get up, trying not to wake Marta, and go into the bathroom. I come back out when I am done and get my notebook. I sit on my bed and begin to draw. I draw many guide lines for many figures. I stop drawing when I feel two arms wrap around me.

Marta had woken up, and is silently watching me draw. Marta rests her head on my shoulder and pecks my cheek. I smile, and start to draw bodies. As soon as I start to draw the faces, Marta looks at them for a few seconds. "I can tell who the four people in the front are. It's us. But who are the other people?" Marta asks. "You will see." I continue to draw and finish the first four people.

Someone knocks on my door in a specific pattern. "Come in." Marta let go of me as the door opens. Kaija and Ashley come in. "Who knocked on the door?" I ask. Ashley points to Kaija. I continue to draw and erase the guide lines. "We brought ice cream." Ashley says. Marta and I turn towards them and they hand us ice cream. We start eating and I notice Ashley looking at my drawing.

"Nice drawing." Ashley says. "Thanks." I say. Everybody is done with their ice cream and Kaija and Ashley leave, closing the door behind them. I finish the drawing by darkening the lines. Marta looks at it. It's a drawing of Marta, Kaija, Ashley, and I, along with a few other people from the vampire clan. "Oh, I see now. They are vampires too." Marta says. "I have to go, I'm sure Kaija and Ashley want to talk to me, like they always do." Marta says.

Marta leaves and closes the door. I put the notebook on the desk and lay down. I close my eyes and start picturing things. I picture Kaija and Ashley looking cute as vampires. I shake my head trying to get rid of the thought. I keep my eyes closed, and try to fall asleep. I hear the others laughing in their room, but this time, their laughing is much quieter. I fall asleep a few minutes later.

I wake up, as someone is poking me over and over. I open my eyes, and it's Marta. "Come on, get up." I sit up and blink a few times before looking at Marta. "Why did you wake me up?" I ask. "I wanted to spend some time with you." Marta answers. Marta is the cutest person I have ever met, and I could never say no to her. "Also, I'm feeling kind of hungry, for blood." Marta says. I reach under my bed and grab a few vials from the box.

I hand a couple to Marta while keeping a couple for myself. Marta opens the vial and drinks, before doing the same with the other. I drink mine, and I notice Marta as she watches me drink. I take the vials from Marta and put them on the desk with mine. We talk for a while, and by 'a while', I mean hours. Marta leaves a few hours later when it's time to go to bed. I turn off the light and get in my bed. I think for a few minutes, before going to sleep.

I wake up, as I hear my door open. Marta walks in and closes the door. "Kaija and Ashley wouldn't go to sleep. So I came here and I'm going to sleep with you tonight." Marta says. "Is that okay?" She asks. I nod, and she gets in the bed. As Marta cuddles up to me, I notice how cold she is. I cuddle up to her to make her warm. I close my eyes and think about the mating season. I feel Marta turn my head, and she kisses me.

I kiss her back and we kiss passionately. I go under the covers and get under Marta's shirt. I suck on her nipple and she moans. I put my hand into her pants and rub. Marta takes my head from her shirt and kisses me again. I feel her put her hand in my pants. We moan in each other's mouths as we hit each other's g-spots. Marta pushes her tongue in my mouth and gets it in deep. Her tongue pins my tongue down as she moves it around.

Marta breaks the kiss and licks her lips. Both of us accidentally moan loud in pleasure and kiss to keep quiet. The moaning increases as both of us get close to climaxing. A wave of intense pleasure suddenly hits me and I moan hard in Marta's mouth, while noticing she is moaning just as hard. Both of us stop moving our fingers at the same time after we climaxed at the same time. We remove our fingers and put them in each other's mouth.

We take our fingers out when the cum is licked off. Marta cuddles up to me again and falls asleep a minute later. "The power of the mating season." I say before I fall asleep.


	4. Movie Night

I slowly wake up, trying to stay in the covers. "Wake up sleepy head." Marta says. I open my eyes a little, and all I see is sunlight blinding me. I hiss at the light and hide under the covers. I hear Marta giggle and poke my head out from under the covers. Marta closes the curtains and I close my eyes again, only to have Marta pull me up. "Come on, we are going shopping today." Marta says. I rub my eyes and get up.

I go into the bathroom and do what I need to do before leaving. Marta is holding a vial in front of me as I come out. "Here. You will need the energy." I take the vial from her hand and notice it's half empty. I look at Marta and all she does is smile. I drink what is left in the vial and put it on the desk. But then I notice the other vials I put there before are missing. I point to the desk. "A vampire came while you were sleeping to get the vials." Marta explains.

"Are you going to stand there until I am ready?" I ask. Marta nods. I quickly change before opening the door. I let Marta walk out first, before I walk out. Kaija and Ashley are waiting in the living room. I open the door and let the others walk out before me. I lock the door as I walk away and we walk to the mall.

When we get there, Kaija and Ashley immediately run to the clothing store, while Marta and I stand there. We walk into the clothing store and I find a pair of jeans and some shirts that I like. I wait for the others to get their clothes, but I know that will take a while. Marta comes to stand by me a few minutes later, and we wait for Kaija and Ashley. They join us a few minutes later, and I notice they don't have many clothes with them, so I'm guessing the clothes they picked are expensive.

The total cost of all of the clothes is $103.49. I pay for the clothes and we continue with our day. We go to the movie store, and all of us pick out a movie to watch. I pay again and we go to a frozen yogurt store. We get our frozen yogurt and get the toppings we want before I pay, again. We sit at a table to talk and eat. "Do all of us agree on movie night tonight?" Kaija asks. Marta, Ashley, and I nod. We finish eating and leave.

We make one last stop to the video game store. I get a few games and pay for them, before going home with the others. I walk in and put the video games in my room. The others come into my room. "We're going to watch the movies we picked in our room, is that okay?" Ashley asks. I nod. Marta motions 'come here' as they are walking away. I walk with Marta to her room and sit on her bed with her.

Marta cuddles up to me, and I notice Ashley eyeing us suspiciously. The movie starts, and I feel Marta brushing her hand against my arm. Somehow, I know what she wants and I wrap my arm around her. Someone dies at the very beginning of the movie, and it was a gruesome death. Kaija and Ashley look away while Marta and I continue watching as the murderer cuts the victim open and eats their kidneys. The words 'Eyeless Jack' are carved into the victim's arms and legs.

Kaija and Ashley look back when the murder scene goes away. The killer then goes into a mansion, where he is greeted by Slenderman, Ticci Toby, Jeff the killer, Ben Drowned, Laughing Jack, Masky, and Hoodie. The words 'Creepypasta Life' come up on the screen in blood. "Makayla why did you have to choose this movie?" Kaija asks. "I chose it because we were supposed to get one movie each. This is the one I picked." I answer.

Kaija just shrugged it off and continued watching the movie. A girl walks into the mansion. "Um...is this the Slender mansion?" she asks. "Yes child, and who might you be?" Slenderman asks. "S-Sally." the girl answers. I sense Marta looking at me, and I look down. "Can I have some blood?" Marta asks. I look at Kaija and Ashley to make sure they aren't listening.

I start to slowly move, but Marta holds me in place. "No, I want your blood. I have a feeling it will taste better than the blood in the vials." Marta says quietly. I glance at Kaija and Ashley before giving Marta my arm. Marta bites my arm and begins to drink my blood. I flinch as she begins to suck hard, before gently. A minute passes before Marta is done. "I was right. Your blood tastes better than the blood in the vials." Marta says quietly.

Marta begins to rub the bite marks she left on my arm while we continue to watch the movie. The creepypastas go out together to kill all of the students at a college, as all of them had heard of the creepypastas. They wait until night to attack. They enter the boys' dormitories and slowly pick them off one by one. Then they go into the girls' dormitories and have a little fun. The screen turns black and the sound stops. I look at Kaija.

"Why did you do that?" I ask. "This movie is messed up. It has rape in it. I could deal with the gore, but when it got to rape, I had to turn it off." Kaija answers. "But it was just getting good." I say. "Yeah, it was just getting good." Marta adds. Kaija takes the DVD out and puts it in the box before handing it to me. When I take it, Ashley hands Kaija a box labeled 'Mean Girls' on the front. Kaija puts the DVD in and the movie starts.

I can tell Marta is tired, as she is trying to keep her eyes open. "Shh. Go to sleep." I whisper. Marta smiles before leaning into my chest while closing her eyes. I look back at the movie, while looking at Marta from time to time to make sure she is okay. I try to stay awake as well, as Marta drinking my blood drained some of my energy. I make it through the whole movie without falling asleep. I slowly and carefully move Marta off of me before leaving.

I'm about to close the door, but Ashley keeps it from closing. She steps out of the room and leaves the door open a little. She walks us to my room so that Kaija won't hear or see us. "I saw what Marta did with your arm, and I know what both of you are." Ashley says. I was about to argue, but Ashley put a finger on my lips. "I want you to turn me." Ashley says. I think it over for a few seconds, then nod.

I lean into Ashley's neck and bite it. Just like Marta did, Ashley flinches from the sudden contact. I use my fangs to mix my blood with Ashley's. I pull away and Ashley touches her neck, just like Marta did. "Try to keep those marks hidden until they go away." I say. Ashley nods and goes back to her room. I close my door as I walk and lay on my bed. I think about what would happen if Ashley lost control of her instincts and turned Kaija.

The mating season is still going on, and this could be bad. I could be sitting on my bed drawing, when I hear a scream coming from the others' room, and when I get there, Ashley turned Kaija. I continue thinking about it until I eventually fall asleep.


	5. Dreams

I see the others standing together, laughing together. But then they start to slowly approach me. I move my foot back one step, but I don't move backwards. As they continue to walk towards me, Kaija flashes me a smile, and I see she has fangs. Kaija licks her fangs while getting ready, as if she were to jump on me and push me down. Marta and Ashley also lick their fangs as they get ready. I begin to walk backwards as they get closer.

I continue walking backwards until the back of my legs hit an object. I look behind me, and I bumped into my bed. I look back at the others, and I fall back at how close they got. I move backwards on my bed and bump into the wall. Kaija, Marta, and Ashley climb onto my bed and crawl closer to me. "Why are you running away? We are here to make you feel good." Marta says. The others giggle while Marta gets extremely close to me.

"I love you." Marta whispers into my ear. Marta leans forward to kiss me, and I kiss back. Then, I hear someone calling my name, but they are not in the room with me. I feel as if someone is shaking me. I immediately sit up and look around the room. I see Marta with a sad expression. Marta could tell what I was about to ask. "I heard you moaning, and I came to check on you. I called your name and you wouldn't respond. I thought you were dead." Marta explains.

I hold my arms out and Marta hugs me. "I wasn't dead. I was in a dream." I say. Marta looks up at me, and I blush as I could tell what she was going to ask. "It was a very 'active' dream." I say. Marta averts her gaze as she blushes. I look at the clock. It's the middle of the night. "I guess we should get back to sleep." I say. Marta moves away from me and walks to the door. "Good night." I say.

"Good night." Marta says. Marta leaves and closes the door. I lay back down and cover myself with the blankets. I close my eyes as I think about how much Marta cares about me before going to sleep.

My vision is blurry, but it starts to become clearer as time passes. Once my vision is back to normal, I look around. I try to move, but I can't. My arms and legs are tied to the bedposts. I see Marta, and she is looking pretty sexy. I look away, but Kaija turns my head towards Marta and forces me to look. I blush as Marta approaches. I tug at my restraints a few more times to see if they were loose at all, they were not. "Oh, am I that attractive?" Marta asks seductively.

I don't answer and Marta smiles. "Kaija took her hands away a long time ago. So you were staring at me on your own." Marta adds. I look at Kaija, and she just smiles at me. I look back at Marta and see Ashley standing next to her holding a blindfold. Ashley walks toward me and put the blindfold on me. I hear footsteps walk to the door. The door opens and closes after a few seconds. I can still sense someone in the room with me.

"Marta...what are you going to do?" I ask. I hear Marta giggle before walking over to me. Marta kisses me and presses her fingers on my crotch hard. I moan in her mouth and feel something move into my mouth. My eyes open and I sit up, as I did earlier. I look around the room and curl up into a ball as someone knocks on the door. The door opens and someone walks in. They close the door behind them. The person sits on my bed.

"What's wrong?" the person asks. I tense up as I realize that the person is Marta. She puts a hand on my arm, and it calms me down. I return to a normal position and look at Marta. I sit up and hug her. I cry softly on to Marta's shoulder and she rubs my back soothingly. "Don't worry. I'm here with you." Marta says. I stop crying a few minutes later. Marta looks at me. "What were your dreams about?" She asks.

I look at Marta. "You...you were in them. In the first dream, you, Kaija, and Ashley approach me and I fall backwards onto my bed and back up to the wall. You climb on the bed and kiss me before the dream ends. In the second dream, I'm tied up, and you say some things before Ashley blindfolds me. Kaija and Ashley left, and you kissed me again, before I woke up." I explain. Marta grew a sad expression.

"Makayla, I will never tie you up or do any kind of bondage with you, unless you actually want to do it. But anyway, I love you, and I will never make you feel like you did in your dreams." Marta says. Marta kisses me, and I wait for a few seconds before kissing back. The mating season is still going on, and I think the only way to end it is to turn Kaija. Marta pulls away and I see a trail of drool. "Also, Ashley is going to need some blood soon." Marta says.

I reach under my bed and into the box. "I don't have any more vials. I only have bottles." I say. Marta takes the bottle and drinks some, before leaving and going into her room. I sit quietly as I wait for Marta to return. Marta enters my room and I see she is holding an empty bottle. "Did Ashley drink what was left?" I ask. Marta nods. Marta places the bottle on the desk. She sits in front of me.

"When is the mating season going to end?" Marta asks. "I mean, it has been going on for a few days. But is there something specific we need to do?" Marta asks. I nod. Marta thinks for a moment. "Do we have to turn Kaija?" Marta asks. I nod. "Do we need to mate?" Marta asks. I nod. Marta sighs before remembering something. "We have to mate with Ashley too." Marta says. I know I could end it quickly by turning Kaija and getting the four of us in a room together, but I can tell Ashley wants to turn Kaija.

It's early in the morning, and I lay back down, snuggling into the covers. Marta gets under the covers with me. We quickly kiss before we cuddle. I think about why we have to stay in this house for one month. I would have been fine with a week, but one thing I like about this is I have been able to get closer to Marta and grow a stronger friendship with her. "Would you want to leave this house after the one month is over?" Marta asks.

"Well, I do like spending time with you guys, but I would like to go back home to see my family." I answer. "We should also turn Kaija before we have to leave. I don't want her to suspect anything about Ashley, you, and I." I add. I think about turning Kaija, and how it will happen. If Marta or Ashley turn her, I will still be able to sense her because I turned Marta and Ashley. Once all of us are turned, we can sense the others' presence.

"I feel like Ashley should be the one to turn Kaija. Don't you think so too?" Marta asks. I nod. I sense Ashley walk to my door. I sit up and Marta sits up. "Come in." I say. Ashley opens the door and walks in. Ashley looks as if she is about to ask a question. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it." Marta says. Ashley sits on my bed. "So, what did you come here for?" Marta asks.

"I keep getting a weird feeling in my body. It feels like I want to mate, and my mind is telling me that I want to mate with you guys, and Kaija when she becomes a vampire." Ashley explains. "I don't know what to do. This sexual feeling keeps getting stronger and stronger every minute. It's going to make me lose control of myself. My instincts might actually take control while I sit back and watch, unable to do anything about it.

"It's fine Ashley. It's just the mating season. I am used to it, and I have been able to keep my instincts under control, with some 'special' help from Marta." I say. I wink and Ashley blushes. "I have also helped Marta with the mating season, and we can help you. You just need to be willing to accept our help." I say. Ashley nods. "We can get to that later, but we need you to do something." I say. Ashley looks slightly worried.

"We need you to turn Kaija for us. I have already turned two people, and we think that someone other than me should turn Kaija. I think you should do it because if you are having problems with the mating season, turning Kaija could actually help you. Since Kaija will be turned in the time of the mating season, she will feel the effects of the mating season right away." I explain. "Is Kaija still asleep?" I ask. Ashley nods.

"So, how is this going to work? Will you guys just leave me and Kaija alone in a room until I turn her and we mate?" Ashley asks. I nod. "When will we do this?" Ashley asks. I look at the clock. I think about what time Kaija normally gets up and what she does in the day. We could get her and Ashley alone in their room in a few minutes. Kaija always wakes up early in the morning, so we could put Ashley in her room in a few minutes.

"In a few minutes." I answer. Marta and I prepare Ashley by telling her anything she needs to know and telling her to stay calm the entire time. After four long minutes, we get up from my bed and walk to the other bedroom. I can hear the shower, and open the door. Marta pushes Ashley into the room when she hesitates. Marta closes the door and keeps it from opening.

I hear the shower turn off and some footsteps in the room. I hear a door open and footsteps walk out of the bathroom. "Time to see how things will turn out." I say out loud.


	6. Kaija

"Oh, hey Ashley. I just took a shower, as you can see. But you and Marta were not in here when I woke up. Were the both of you in Makayla's room?" Kaija asks. I don't hear any response from Ashley. "Okay, I was just curious." Kaija says. My guess was Ashley nodded to answer Kaija's question. I hear footsteps, and they sound like Ashley's footsteps. "Um, could you at least wait until I get clothes on to hug me?" Kaija asks.

My pupils shrink and my breathing gets heavy as I guess what is going to happen next. I notice Marta's breathing also gets heavy. We hear a soft moan a few seconds later, and I have an urge that wants me to open the door. I begin to sense a new presence, and I know it's Kaija. We hear the both of them kissing and taking their clothes off while they are doing it. "Please, help me with my urges Kaija." Ashley says. We hear Ashley moan.

"Do it...do it faster." Ashley moans. Wow, she is really getting into this. I look over at Marta, and I can feel some sexual feelings coming from her. I smirk before leaning into her. Marta turns her head just as our lips touch. I get turned on as we kiss, and I guess Marta is too, as she is caressing my body. I moan in Marta's mouth as she gets to the lower area. We hear very loud moans coming from inside the room, and it sounds like both Kaija and Ashley are moaning.

"Damn, they caught on to this quick." I say. We can hear them plop on the bed while breathing heavily. Marta and I quietly go back to my room and close the door. "That was quick." I say. Marta nods in agreement. "Well, I think they are going to be asleep for a few hours because of what just happened. So let's play some video games." I say. Marta gets two controllers before sitting on my lap. "Is this your favorite spot to sit?" I ask. Marta nods.

I turn the game console on and we start playing a game. But it is kind of hard to see with Marta sitting on my lap. Not that I'm complaining, I enjoy it very much, I just wish Marta could move a little to the left. Then, Marta moves a little to the left. 'Can she hear what I am thinking?' I ask myself. I didn't get an answer, which means Marta moved a little to the left on her own. "Thanks." I say. I focus on the game and help Marta when needed.

We end up finishing the game, and I turn the console off. Marta put the controllers back while I lay down. Marta gets in the bed with me and cuddles with me. I feel Marta nuzzle her head on my chest while intertwining our legs. Marta rests her head on my chest and holds my hand. Marta closes her eyes, and I close mine. 'Staying in this house was a great idea.' I think to myself. I slowly doze off before falling asleep.

I wake up a few hours later, and see Marta still cuddled up to me. I slowly move her off before going to the bathroom. I do what I need to do before leaving. As I was walking, I sense two vampires approaching my door. I open it, and Kaija and Ashley are standing outside. "Can we come in?" Ashley asks. I nod. Kaija and Ashley step in and I close the door. I see Marta moving a little, before stopping. We sit on the bed, but I move Marta's head onto my lap.

I look at the others. "So, Ashley told me what is going on and that you guys are vampires. Is that true?" Kaija asks. I nod. "Ashley also told me that we have a mating season going on right now, and that it will end when all of us decide to mate together. Is this true?" Kaija asks again. I nod again. "That explains what Ashley and I did in the other room..." Kaija says quietly while blushing. I hear a noise coming from my lap.

I look down, and see Marta yawning. Marta moves around a little before getting comfortable. Marta looks up at me. "So, what are we talking about?" Marta asks. She looks at the others. "Oh, were you guys talking about vampires and mating seasons?" Marta asks. I nod. Marta looks as if she is studying Kaija. "I think this could go well. All of us mating together, it could be one of the best moments of our lives." Marta says.

All of us nod in agreement. "It would be. I just had one of the best moments of my life with Ashley, and I'm curious to see what you guys can do." Kaija says. I smirk at Kaija. "Did the both of you just smirk at me at the same time?" Kaija asks. Marta and I look towards each other, and I notice she is also smirking. We look back at Kaija. "Oh, so is that how it's going to be?" Kaija asks with a smirk. Kaija leans into me and kisses me.

After a few seconds, I break the kiss. "The time isn't right. We should wait a little longer." I say. Kaija looks annoyed for a few seconds, but her expression returns to normal as she understands. I look over at Marta and Ashley, and they also understand. "You won't have to wait long Kaija, the waiting time is short. Just be patient." I say. Kaija gets up and leaves with Ashley and Marta. I stay in my room, enjoying the peace and quiet.

A few seconds later, I hear a high pitched sound. "All residents of the house, please go to the living room." a voice says. I exit my room and walk to the living room while waiting for the others. Once all of us are here, the others look at me for answers. I shrug my shoulders and wait for the voice to speak again. "You have visitors." the voice says. Someone knocks on the door. We look towards the door, and I don't sense any vampires, but I sense very strong positive energy.

I slowly walk over to the door. I look to the others before opening the door. A bright light shines into the house, and I immediately get back to the others and hiss while covering my eyes. I would have fallen to the ground, but Marta kept me from falling. "Are you okay?" Marta asks. I nod, before rubbing my eyes. I look back at the door, and see six figures.

"Hi, I'm Bloom." the figure standing in front says.


	7. Practice makes perfect

My vision is blurry from the light, and I can't make out any specific details of the figures. What I can make out though, is that all of them are girls. Marta leads me to the couch and sits next to me, as she notices I am still having problems with my eyes. Kaija and Ashley start talking with the six people as Marta sits with me quietly. "Are you sure your eyes are okay?" Marta asks quietly. I look around, testing my eyes, trying to see if I'm still having problems.

"Everything is very blurry. I can identify people by their voice, but other than that, I just see weirdly shaped objects around me." I answer. Marta gets up, and I watch her walk. Even if I can't make things out completely, I can see Marta walking over to a group of blurry objects. So I guess those blurry objects are people. I blink a few times to see if that will help at all, it doesn't. A person walks over to me, and because of how close they are, I can make out that they are blonde.

The person sits next to me. "So, your friend told me that you're blind now. Is that correct?" She asks. I nod. The person brings her hands to my head, and I see a yellow glow around them. Everything goes completely white for a few seconds before starting to fade away. I blink a few times, and I can see normally. "Sorry about my blinding light. I wanted to make an entrance. By the way, my name is Stella." She says.

We walk over to the others and join in on their conversation. "So, are you guys living here or something? We were told we were going to be staying in this house for a few weeks." Bloom says. "That voice didn't say anything about other people being in this house. I guess we will have to get along." Bloom adds. Everybody introduces themselves before I head back to my room. I was not prepared for something like this.

I feel angry at the voice for doing this. "Hey voice!" I yell. "What is this? You tell us we have visitors, but they will be staying with us for a few weeks. Those are not visitors." I say. I wait for a response, but I don't get one. However, I do feel something has changed about the house. I exit my room and walk down the hall, noticing that there are 3 doors that were not here before. "What is this?" I ask myself quietly.

The first door was white, like all of the other doors, and has a flower and a fire symbol in the middle of it. The second door has a treble clef and some lines, but they look like the circuitry of a motherboard. The last door has a water symbol and a sun on it. I hear footsteps behind me, so I turn around. I jerk up when I see the group of people standing right behind me. I put a hand on my chest as my heart starts to beat faster.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you. We were just going to check out our rooms." Bloom says. We walk past each other and I get to my door. "Oh, and your friends wanted to talk to you for some reason." Bloom adds. I walk into the living room and see my friends sitting on the couch, and they look at me. I see a spot next to Marta and I sit next to her. I already have a feeling of what we are going to talk about.

"Makayla, how are we going to do this?" Ashley asks. "We were supposed to end the mating season, but we can't do it now because there are people staying with us." Ashley says. "Plus, we feel a very strong positive energy coming from them. They could be fairies." Ashley adds. I couldn't think straight. There are too many things going on right now, and being in the mating season doesn't help at all. "Wait, no. They can't be fairies. Fairies don't exist." Ashley says.

"You thought that vampires didn't exist right? But look at all of us. We are all vampires. So if they are fairies, then we have to get used to it. I say that because they have a very strong positive energy, and because we are vampires, we have a very strong negative energy. Our powers might weaken each other, and that would be bad." I explain. "But, we could end the mating season if we do it at night, when they are asleep, you guys come to my room." I say.

"How about you come to our room?" Kaija asks. "Reason one, we always come to your room, and you have only been in our room once. Reason two, if you come to our room, they won't hear as many footsteps if we were to go to your room." Kaija explains. I nod, answering the question. "We just need to wait a couple hours before doing this." Kaija says. I get up and go back to my room. I sit on my bed and think.

I need to practice my vampire abilities. I have learned a lot, and I need to practice my abilities so that I can use them with ease when I have to. I sense the others walking down the hall, and I decide to practice my abilities with them. 'Marta can you hear me?' I ask mentally. 'Come into my room and close the door behind you.' I say mentally. The door opens and Marta walks in, while closing the door behind her. 'Sit on the bed.' I say mentally.

Marta sits in front of me, and I look at her. "You heard me contacting you mentally?" I ask. Marta nods. "Good. I need to practice my vampire abilities, and I will need your help. Since you could hear me, I don't need to practice that ability anymore. But for this ability, I will need to actually make physical contact with you." I say. "Are you willing to do this?" I ask. Marta nods. I put my hands on the sides of Marta's head.

I stare into Marta's eyes, connecting with her mind. My perspective of the room starts to change, before becoming blurry. My vision starts to clear and I see myself. My eyes are glowing a bright, blue color. I am looking through Marta's eyes. I take my hands away from Marta's head and disconnect from her. My vision becomes blurry, before becoming clear. I practice this with Marta a few more times, before attempting to do it without physical contact.

I tell Marta to exit the room and walk to the living room. Marta leaves and I focus on Marta's presence. A few seconds later, I connect to Marta, and she walks around the house, before returning to my room. I disconnect from her, and I give her a thumbs up. I get up. "I want to practice one more ability before I quit, and you don't have to participate in this one. All you have to do is tell the others that if they hear noises right outside the door, they can ignore it because it's just me." I explain.

We walk out of my room and Marta walks into her room and closes the door. I hear her tell the others what I told her to tell them. I focus and put my hands on the door. I stare straight at the door while moving my hands a little. I see a blue flash and focus harder. "Show me...what lies inside." I say quietly. All five of my senses increase to the maximum as I continue. I see the blue flash over and over again, until it finally stops.

A light blue hole appears in front of me, and a picture starts to form. I see Marta, Kaija, and Ashley sitting on their beds talking. I focus even more to hear what they are saying. "So Makayla is just practicing some kind of ability?" Ashley asks. Marta nods. My concentration breaks when I hear a door open. As a person walks out of a room, the hole disappears. I hear footsteps run over to me. Someone puts a hand on my back.

"Are you okay?" the person asks. I look up, and I see Flora. I nod my head a few seconds later. If I think about it, I haven't eaten at all today, and I'm pretty hungry. "I was going to get some food for the others, but how about you come with me?" Flora asks. I nod.


	8. End of the Mating Season

I walk with Flora to the kitchen, and get something small for myself, while Flora takes enough food for six people. I walk back down the hall with Flora. She opens the door and walks in. Flora gives the food to the others before turning around. "Come on. Don't be shy." Flora says gently. I slowly walk in the room, and everybody stares at me. I blush lightly. "Come on guys, make her feel welcome." Flora says.

"Hi." all of them say at the same time. I stand there with an awkward feeling before Flora leads me to her bed. She sits down before I sit down. Everybody except me starts to talk to each other about some random topics. I think they were talking about some place called the Magic Dimension. I was looking at the clock from time to time, and I notice Bloom has been glancing at me quite a few times. "Are you normally this shy?" Bloom asks.

All conversation in the room stops and everybody turns their attention to me. I look around for a few seconds before nodding. "Well, you don't have to be. We won't hurt you." Flora says. I flash Flora a small smile before returning to my normal expressionless face. Everybody begins to talk about their conversations again, and they eventually get into a group discussion. While they are in their discussion, I quietly leave unnoticed and go down the hall.

I get to the others' room and knock. When they say I can come in, I go in. I close the door behind me. "They are not asleep, but they are in some kind on discussion, and by the sound of it, they could be talking for a while." I say. "Are you ready to end this once and for all?" I ask. The three of them nod. I smirk before leaning into Marta. We kiss passionately as Kaija and Ashley begin to kiss. I force my tongue into Marta's mouth.

I can control my instincts, but Marta completely gives in to her instincts as she caresses my body. We circle our tongues while I pull Marta closer to me. Marta breaks the kiss and begins to kiss my neck. I lightly moan as her hands continue to explore my body. I slip my hand into Marta's pants, and she takes them off after a few seconds. All of us decide to take all of our clothes off. I begin to rub Marta's clit gently, getting her ready.

I insert a finger and Marta sighs in pleasure. Kaija and Ashley have also gotten to where we are. I hear someone walking in the hall. I focus my abilities while looking at the door. For a split second, I see Flora about to open the door. I quickly get up and turn to the others. "Stop! Stop what you are doing and hide!" I whisper shout. Kaija, Marta, and Ashley hide and I cover myself with the blanket. I walk towards the door and Flora knocks.

I open the door, but keep it at an angle where Flora can only see my hands and my head. "I have two questions. One, why did you leave earlier?" Flora asks. I feel something touching my crotch. I look behind me and see that Marta had crawled over here, and is beginning to finger me. I almost fall to the floor from the pleasure, but I manage to stay standing. Flora notices that I am panting at something. "Let's move on to my second question. Is everything okay in here?" Flora asks.

I quickly nod my head as Marta begins to lick. I let out a loud, but short moan of pleasure. "What is going on in here?" Flora asks. Flora was about to barge in and see everything, but I close the door and quickly tell her to come back later. I turn around, only to have Marta throw me back on the bed and continue to lick. I decide to talk to Marta later about how we almost got caught. I feel an extreme amount of pleasure throughout my body, and I moan.

I slowly get up and throw Marta on the bed while kissing her. I break the kiss and lower my head to her breasts. I circle my tongue around Marta's nipple while bringing my hand to her crotch. Marta moans as I begin to suck on her nipple. Marta moans even more as I feel liquid coming into contact with my tongue. I suck harder, trying to get as much of the liquid as possible. I manage to get some of the liquid. Marta kisses me and pushes her tongue in my mouth.

Marta rubs her tongue on my tongue, and I moan in her mouth. Marta takes her tongue out and smiles. "My milk tastes good." Marta says. I lower my head to Marta's crotch and she is very wet. I immediately suck on her clit and Marta tries to suppress her moans. I bite her clit and she lets out a loud moan, before moaning quietly. I stop sucking and insert my tongue into Marta's vagina. I explore the inside with my tongue and Marta's moaning increases in loudness and length.

I smirk as I curve my tongue upwards. Marta stops making sounds and I continue to lick that spot. Marta lets out moans and sighs. I rub her clit with my thumb and Marta increases her rate of moaning. Marta moans loud as she orgasms, and I swallow any cum that gets in my mouth. I lay on the bed next to Marta and we kiss. We hear similar moans in the room and see that Ashley and Kaija also orgasm. They also lay on a bed and I see their eyes close.

All of us are very tired, and I see our clothes on the floor. I didn't want anyone to walk in on us being naked, so I quickly use an ability that puts our clothes on for us. I get up and walk to the door. I walk slowly, as I am half asleep. I open the door, and walk out. I turn around and yawn before closing the door. I walk into my room and close the door behind me. I get under the covers and close my eyes. I feel something in the bed with me.

I open my eyes, and Marta is cuddling up to me. I smile and cuddle up to her. Both of us close our eyes and quickly fall asleep.


	9. Talk with the Winx

The next morning, I begin to slowly wake up. My body feels somewhat sore and I feel a little groggy. "God, what happened?" I ask. My mind is suddenly showing me images of what happened last night. I blush as I recall what I did last night. I look to my side, and Marta is still cuddled up to me, sleeping peacefully. I decide to stay in bed so that I don't wake Marta. I yawn and gently kiss Marta on the top of her head.

Marta begins to move a little. Well, so much for not waking her up. Marta nuzzles her head into my chest and wraps her arm around me. I smile as I watch Marta yawn. Marta stretches and pulls me close to her. I close my eyes as the sunlight beams through the curtains. I wonder if I could use an ability to close the curtains. I focus on the curtains, and they start to move a little. The curtains close and I look back at Marta. "Good morning." Marta says.

"Good morning." I say. I think for a second. "Do you remember when Flora came to the door when we were mating last night?" I ask. Marta nods. "We almost got caught because you crawled over and started to pleasure me. I don't want to make you feel bad, but I just had to talk to you about this, so that you know what to do when it happens next time." I say. Marta looks down in shame. "Don't feel bad." I say. I kiss Marta, and she kisses back.

Marta smiles when we are done. "Do you want to go see the others?" Marta asks. I nod. We get up and use the bathroom before we leave. I see Bloom as we walk in the hall. We smile at each other before I follow Marta into the others' room. I close the door behind me and sit on Marta's bed. "So, do you guys like the fact that the mating season is over?" Marta asks. Everyone nods. "Honestly, I thought it would never end." Marta adds.

"That's how it feels for everyone. But when you actually mate to end the mating season, you feel relieved that it's over, and you can do whatever you used to do. I don't know when the next mating season is though." I say. "I guess we will just have to wait and see." I add. We spend the next few minutes talking about random things and laughing about those random things. But then, someone knocks on the door. "Come in." I say.

The door opens and Flora pokes her head in. "Hey Makayla? The Winx and I want to talk to you and only you about something, so your friends have to stay in here." Flora says. I look at the others for a few seconds before getting off the bed. Marta holds my hand as I try to walk away. I give her a look of reassurance, and she removes her hand from my hand. Marta has a sad look on her face, but I turn around and walk to the door.

'Get the others and wait in the hallway a few seconds after you hear a door close. I need you to be there just in case this turns into an investigation.' I tell Marta mentally. I leave and walk down the hallway with Flora. I hear Marta talking to the others as we get to Flora's room. Flora lets me enter first, and she enters once I am not in the hallway anymore. Flora closes the door, and I smirk mentally. 'This is going to be fun.' I tell myself mentally.

Flora takes my hand and sits me down on her bed. Flora sits next to me. "We want to know the answers from the questions I asked you last night. One, why did you leave earlier?" Flora asks. Everybody is extremely focused on me. I focus on the door and a hole appears. I see Marta, Kaija, and Ashley standing in the hallway while eating something. Flora looks at the door, then back at me. "Is there something there? Is there something we can't see?" Flora asks.

I blink a few times before looking at Flora. "Um...no. I guess I just kind of spaced out for a second. To answer your first question, I left because it was getting late, and I had something important to do. Also, you guys seemed pretty focused on the topic, so I didn't want to interrupt in any way." I answer. The Winx look at each other as if they are talking to each other. But eventually, they just shrug it off. All of them look at me again.

"Time for question two. Was everything okay in that room?" Flora asks. I feel myself begin to blush and Flora notices that I am trying not to look her in the eye. I slowly nod my head. "Are you sure? We were talking, and then you let out a moan that came from nowhere." Flora says softly. I nod again. "Look me in the eye when you answer sweetie." Flora says. Sweetie? Am I that easy to get along with? I look Flora in the eye.

"Yes. Everything was fine last night. I just had some severe stomach pains, but they went away later. I had to leave my friends' room because of the stomach pains. I was moaning a lot, and I didn't want to annoy them, so I left. When the pain stopped, I could go to sleep, and I did." I answer. Flora looks like she believes me, but it doesn't look that way for the others. I look at the door, and I only see Marta. Kaija and Ashley are gone.

"There is one more thing we want to talk to you about." Bloom says. I look at her. "We feel as if there is something off about you and your friends. It's weird, but we can feel negative energy around you and your friends. It feels like an evil presence, but you don't look like the kind of person that would hurt anybody." Bloom explains. Bloom walks over to me and sits next to me. "Is there something you want to tell us?" Bloom asks.

Bloom also notices that I won't look her in the eye. I shake my head. "I have a feeling that you are lying to us. That there is something you want to tell us, but you think that telling us will make us think of you differently. That won't happen." Bloom says. "I will ask again, is there something you want to tell us?" Bloom asks. I think about what Bloom said, before shaking my head. "Are you sure?" Bloom asks. I nod.

I look around. "Can...can I go now?" I ask quietly. Bloom looks around at the others before looking at me. She nods. I get up and walk to the door. I open the door and walk out while closing the door behind me. I focus on the door and see inside. The Winx are talking, before Flora gets up and walks to the door. I run towards my room and the others run into their room. I run in, shut the door, and get on my bed with my notebook.

I hear a door open as I begin to draw. I hear footsteps walk to the others' room and I hear a door open. I hear people talking, but can't make out what they are saying. The door closes, and someone knocks on my door. "Come in." I say. The door opens, and Flora walks in while closing the door behind her. I continue to draw as Flora walks over to my bed, and sits next to me. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I look up at Flora.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Flora asks. "You seemed like you were extremely shy, as if you had to hide something from us. It's just like what Bloom said. You think that telling us will make us think of you differently. We will still like you for who you are. We are not the bad guys. We are fairies. There, I told you something about us, now how about you tell me something about you?" Flora asks. I hesitate for a few moments, before looking Flora in the eye.

"I...I'm a vampire, and so are my friends." I answer. "But we won't feed of off you or your friends. I can control myself because I have been a vampire for a very long time. I don't know about my friends though. They have been vampires for a few days. I am here to help them through any urges they might have." I explain. Flora looks like she understands. "That is why you and your friends felt the negative energy. We have negative energy, and you have positive energy." I add.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you and your friends were okay and nothing was wrong. Is it okay if I tell the Winx that you guys are vampires?" Flora asks. I nod. "I will see you later." Flora says. Flora leaves and closes the door behind her.


	10. Black Out

I wasn't really in the mood to draw anything after that. I put my notebook away and lay on my bed. I really hope the next mating season doesn't come anytime soon. This mating season was hard enough, and I can't imagine what will happen the next mating season. "A vampire!" I hear someone scream from the other room. "All of us are in danger! I need to get rid of it as soon as possible!" I hear a door open and someone runs down the hall.

My door slams open and Stella rushes in with a pillow in her hands. Stella jumps at me and smothers my face with a pillow. Muffled noises are coming from me and I try to pull the pillow off. "Stella no!" I hear Bloom yell. The pillow is pulled off of my and I begin to take deep breaths. The Winx come into my room. Flora comes to check on me while the others go to Bloom and Stella. "What were you thinking Stella?" Bloom asks. "You could have killed her!"

"I'm sorry, I guess I couldn't handle it." Stella says. I don't blame Stella, she has every right to be scared of vampires, and nobody can do anything about it. But what my thoughts tell me are that she isn't scared of vampires, but by the fact that she has to sleep in the same house as them. I get up and walk towards the door. I notice everybody watching me as I walk. "Are you okay Makayla?" Stella asks. "I'm really sorry I almost killed you."

"Yeah, I'm fine Stella. I just need to talk to my friends about something." I answer. I leave and knock on the door. I go in when I can and close the door behind me. Kaija and Marta look at me and smile, but Ashley is nowhere to be seen. "Where is Ashley?" I ask. Marta points towards the bathroom. I walk over to them and sit next to Marta. "Guys, I think being a vampire will be a problem with the Winx living here with us." I say.

I hear movement in my room, and I get suspicious. "We should wait for Ashley to get out of the bathroom." Kaija says. I focus on the door and a light blue hole appears. "Woah, what's happening? Is it one of your abilities?" Kaija asks. I nod. We see Aisha standing in the hall, as if she is on guard duty. I see that my door is ajar, and I can't see inside. I get up and walk towards the door. I can see that the Winx are in my room.

Except they are not just in there for no reason, they are going through my stuff. I turn the handle, and Aisha turns towards my room. "Guys!" she whisper shouts. The Winx put my stuff back as I open the door. I mentally tell the others to be ready for anything. "Oh, hey Makayla. We were...we were just leaving." Aisha says. The Winx slowly step out of my room and walk to their rooms. I eye them suspiciously.

"Yeah, I bet you were." I say. I go into my room and Marta and Kaija follow. I look around and some things look like they were obviously searched, while other things look like nobody touched them at all. I check the box with the bottles and it's fine. The Winx didn't find the box. This made me somewhat angry, so I get a few bottles of blood, remembering that I haven't had some in a while. Ashley comes in as I give bottles to the others.

We sit on my bed and I give Ashley a bottle. "Now that you're here Ashley, we can talk about how us being vampires will become a problem with the Winx living with us." I start. "First off, Stella almost killed me when she found out that all of us are vampires. But she is over it now. Secondly, mating seasons will become very difficult with the Winx here, as we won't be able to mate as much." I explain. "Everybody understand?" I ask. The others nod.

Marta leaves to get something, and she leaves the door ajar. I close my eyes as I think. But then, there was a scream. "That sounded like Marta." I say. Kaija, Ashley, and I quickly get up and leave my room. I run into their room, but Marta is not inside. I hear another scream, and I exit the room and look towards the living room. I see Marta backing away from two men in black. "Marta!" I shout. I dash at inhuman speed into the living room.

The Winx come out of their rooms as I close the gap between me and the men. I pull one of the men away from Marta and slam his head onto the wall. He did not go unconscious, but he slowly gets up with a bleeding forehead. I turn towards the other man, and he is holding a knife to Marta's throat. I become very cautious about any choices I am about to make. "Stay away, or your friend will die." the man says.

I have to think about my decisions. I could move at inhuman speed and save Marta, but the man could be startled by me suddenly disappearing, and he could cut Marta's throat. I think the safest way to do this is to just stand here, and don't do anything. "When I say stay away, I mean stay away. I'm telling all of you this. This girl will die if you don't listen to me." the man says. He begins to back away with Marta.

He reaches the door. He tries to open it, but it won't. I sense positive magic keeping the door locked. I see positive energy floating around the door, and I look at the Winx. Flora smiles at me, and I turn back to the man. My mind is suddenly filled with the thoughts of a certain ability that I can use. I haven't used it in a while, but it should work. I focus on the knife, and I start to change it. Once I know that the changes are made, I take a step forward.

"What are you doing?" the man asks. I take another step forward, then another. "Stop! I will do it!" he exclaims. I run towards the man and he quickly moves his knife across Marta's throat. Marta does not have any injuries on her throat and I move past her. Marta goes to the others while I chase the man. I trip him and he falls to the floor. I get ready to finish him off, but something is telling me I shouldn't, and that I should let him live.

I ignore that and put my hands around his throat. He tries to make me let go, but I don't. I smirk as he begins to run out of oxygen. I choke him harder. "Makayla watch out!" I hear Marta yell. Something hits me on the back of the head, hard, and I black out.


	11. Christmas Eve

Complete silence. That is all I hear. No ambient noise, just complete silence. Marta's words keep repeating in my head. Complete darkness. That is all I see. But wait, I begin to feel something. This feeling I have felt for a long time. Around the time of this feeling, I hear someone talking to me. Someone familiar. I also hear some crying. If it's Marta, I don't want her to be sad. I will wake up eventually. It's just a matter of time.

Something suddenly changes, and I can feel it. This is a new feeling, and I want to interact with it. The feeling is all around me. I feel as if there is a certain place that I can connect to the feeling with. I begin to walk around in the darkness, unable to hear or see anything. The noises I heard get louder, and the feelings get stronger. I run towards the sounds and feelings until I know I have reached them. I feel it, connection.

I let out a breath and slowly inhale back in. "Makayla! You're awake!" I hear Marta shout happily. I begin to slowly open my eyes, but I open them all the way when I am suddenly pulled into a hug. I hug Marta back as Kaija and Ashley come in. They hug me as well, and I am just as happy to see them. As they let go, Marta rubs the back of my head, and I flinch. "Sorry, but how are you feeling?" Marta asks while rubbing gently.

"I feel fine, I guess. But all I remember was that I was hit on the back of my head, and the impact was so hard that I blacked out. Is that what happened?" I ask. The others nod. "I...in the darkness, it was complete silence and complete darkness most of the time. I did hear someone talking to me periodically, and I think they were even crying at some times. The voice...it sounded like you Marta." I explain.

Marta smiles at me. "That's because it was me. I never left your side. I begged for you to wake up, but you didn't, and I hoped that you would wake up someday, and that you wouldn't stay in a coma forever." Marta explains. "By the way, you were asleep for a few weeks. It's December 24th. It's almost Christmas." Marta adds. I immediately sit up and look around. How did I not notice this? My room has Christmas decorations on the walls and the door.

I look back at the others. "You guys put up Christmas decorations in my room while I was in a coma? You guys are the best." I say. We hug and tears start to form in my eyes. We stop hugging and before anybody can ask questions, I smile. "I'm just so happy. You guys did all of this for me while I was in a coma. I'm kind of upset that I didn't get to help, but I am happy to see you guys again." I say. We hug again as the Winx walk in.

Bloom smiles. "Are we interrupting something?" Bloom asks. We quickly stop hugging each other and the Winx laugh. "I'm just kidding. But are you feeling okay?" Bloom asks. I nod. "You know, if you are upset that you didn't get to help, we still have to decorate the tree." Bloom says. I smile and stand up, but a sudden wave of dizziness washes over me, and I drop to one knee. Marta is quick to help me, as she does have the speed of a vampire after all.

Everybody walks out of my room and into the living room, while Marta and Flora are close to me. "We decided that you should hang the first ornament." Bloom says while handing me a red ornament. I walk over to the tree and hang the first ornament on the closest branch. "Let's start decorating!" Bloom exclaims. We decorate the tree, and it takes about 15 minutes. We look over the tree as we finish. "Looks good." Bloom says.

Marta and I are standing close to each other, and I lean into her ear. "Was there another mating season when I was in a coma?" I ask. Marta shakes her head. "Did anybody else get turned?" I ask. Marta shakes her head again. I think for a few moments. " Are we almost out of blood?" I ask. Marta doesn't answer for a few seconds, but then she nods. I lean away. "Well, I can't get more because there is no way to make money here, and I have to buy the blood." I say.

"Okay everybody. Let's put the boxes away." Bloom says. Marta walks over to help, and I follow her. "You don't need to help Makayla. You are still recovering." Bloom tells me. I let the others carry the boxes of empty ornament boxes down the hall. I see Marta struggling with a heavy box, and I walk over to her. I lift up part of the box, and we carry it with ease. "Ouch! I cut myself!" Bloom yelps. I flinch as I smell blood, and I know the others can too.

We carry the box to the closet at the end of the hall and put the box inside. We leave after that and go to my room. I call Kaija and Ashley in as well and close the door after they walk in. I get the box from under my bed and look inside. There are only two full bottles of vampire blood left. "Okay, now listen. We need to make this last until we leave, okay?" I ask. I turn away to get something, but when I turn back, Ashley drinks one bottle. "Ashley!" I yell. I sigh.

"Okay. Now we need to make this one bottle last, and hope that no one will drink everything inside of it in less than 5 seconds." I explain while looking at Ashley for the last part. "So you can take a drink if absolutely necessary. I will let each of you take a drink now." I say while handing the bottle to the others. Each of them take a sip and hand it back to me. I take a sip while looking at the clock. I start to choke on the blood as I notice how late it is.

I cough a few times and Marta pats me on the back. I put the bottle away and Kaija and Ashley leave. "I hope you get better soon." Marta says. She hugs me before leaving. I lay down and think about how it's already Christmas. I am glad to be back with my friends, and I will try to make sure something like that does not happen again. I think about that as I fall asleep.


	12. Christmas Day

**A/N: So I know that it's not Christmas yet, but I was originally going to upload this chapter in the middle of December. Anyways, have a great Christmas everyone!**

The next morning, I get up and stretch my arms and legs before going into the bathroom. I do what I need to do while thinking about what I could give Marta, Kaija, and Ashley. I leave the bathroom while my eyes are closed, as I am thinking. My eyes open when someone tackles me onto my bed. I look at the person, and it's Marta. Marta has a smile on her face, and I can tell she is excited, as Christmas is her favorite holiday.

"Are you ready? Are you ready?" Marta asks excitedly. "Are you ready to open presents?" Marta asks. I nod just to get her to calm down. "Kaija and Ashley are already awake, so we are waiting for you." Marta says. "Oh yeah, the Winx are also in the living room. I told them I was going to wake you up, and they said not to get too excited. But I guess I couldn't control myself." Marta explains before giggling.

Marta gets off of me and helps me up. We exit my room and walk down the hall into the living room. Everybody turns to us and smiles. "Finally, you were taking forever to wake up. As Marta probably told you, she went to go wake you up. Marta didn't get too excited did she?" Kaija asks. I start to giggle, and this causes Marta to start giggling as well. "That answers my question." Kaija says. Marta and I stop giggling and walk over to everyone.

We begin to open presents while talking. Most of the presents I got were video games, courtesy of everybody, especially Tecna. The rest of my presents were some drawing supplies, I got those from Marta, Kaija, and Ashley. Eventually, the presents were gone, and the only people who did not get any presents from me are Marta, Kaija, and Ashley. "Hey Makayla, where are our presents? Are they invisible or something?" Marta asks.

I stand up, and Marta, Kaija, and Ashley do the same. "They are um...in my room. Follow me." I answer. I take Marta's hand and we practically run to my room with Kaija and Ashley following. I close the door once they are in. "I don't have any physical gifts that you can hold, but I do have this for you." I say. I lean into Marta and kiss her passionately. I can sense the others' arousal increasing. I stop and kiss Kaija passionately, and last but not least, I kiss Ashley passionately.

I lean away from Ashley and smirk. "Also this." I say. I point the palms of my hands towards them, and a blue light surrounds them. The blue light circles around them and goes into their bodies. I can feel the power coming from them and I smile. "I hope you like it. I gave you the abilities I currently have. We can communicate mentally now. Before, I could only tell you things and you couldn't respond mentally. But now, we can talk to each other if we can't say it in person." I explain.

I think for a few seconds as the others wait for me to continue. "Also, that light blue hole I can create, you guys can create it too. You just need to focus on an object that you want to see through, such as a door or a wall. It will start out as a few flashes of light, but it will become a hole. Don't be afraid to use this ability around the Winx. Only vampires can see the hole, so you will be fine. I explain. I sense Marta has a question. "Yes Marta?" I ask.

"What about the ability where you can see through another person's eyes? Do we have that ability too?" Marta asks. I nod. "Does it only work on vampires?" Marta asks. I shake my head. "How?" Marta asks. "You tried it on me, and it worked. You could see through my eyes, and you had a blue glow to them. You had to make physical contact with me the first few times, but for the last time, you could do it when we were not in the same room." Marta explains.

"I used it on you because I knew you would want to help. It works on everybody. Your eyes will always glow a blue color when you use this ability, and the person you use it on will not know you are using it on them, unless you tell them that you are. Since you guys are new, you will need to practice these abilities. But I'm sure you will become pros with these abilities in no time." I explain. "Any more questions?" I ask. The others shake their heads.

I notice Marta looking at the door, and I see a few flashes. A light blue hole appears and all of us are looking at it. We see the Winx walking down the hall towards their rooms. I grow a sad expression and sit on my bed as I think about tomorrow. Marta notices this as she is leaving with the others. Ashley turns around. "I'll catch up with you guys later." Marta says. Ashley turns back around and Marta closes the door. "Do you want to talk about it?" Marta asks gently.

Marta sits in front of me as I prepare to speak. "December 26th is the day when something terrible happened. On that day, my entire family was killed." I begin. Marta's eyes grew wide. "But my family was killed by vampires. I was a vampire at that time, and I was scared, I couldn't do anything. I wanted to fight, but I was easily outnumbered, and I could have died if I tried to fight. I miss my family very much, and I am usually extremely quiet on that day." I explain.

Marta hugs me as I feel tears beginning to run down my face. "I will always be there for you. Whether it is minor or major, I will always be there." Marta says. "I'm sorry if I upset you, but I need to ask. A few weeks ago, when you were having those weird dreams, you said you wanted to go home and see your family. But now you are telling me that your family is dead. What does this mean?" Marta asks.

"I don't open up to people about my family, but you have gotten past my walls, and I trust you with my life. It upsets me when I have to talk about my family, so I lie and say that my family is alive. That is usually all I would say on December 26th. I will not talk to anybody on that day and I will ignore everyone. But I do have an exception for some people, including you." I explain. Marta and I stop hugging.

"We are your family now. We love you and nothing will ever change that." Marta says. "But I can tell that you want to be alone right now." Marta adds before leaving. I lay down and start to think. I kind of wonder if I should have also told Marta about what I do on December 26th if my feelings get out of control. Oh well, too late now. I guess we will have to wait until tomorrow to find out.

My family is the last thing I see before falling asleep.


	13. Memories and the Actions

"Burn! Burn them all! They deserve to die. Don't forget to burn the house down while you're at it!" a vampire yells. The vampire laughs while noticing me. "What's this? A child cowering in the corner? Oh! This is too much excitement for me! We won't kill her. We will leave her to suffer and deal with the fact that her family is dead!" The vampire yells before laughing again. "Come on! Let's get out of here!" the vampire yells.

I watch as the vampires walk through the raging flames without being burned. I crawl over to my parents' bodies as I see the silhouettes of the vampires disappear. "No, you can't be dead..." I say quietly. I crawl over to my siblings' bodies. "Not you too..." I say quietly. I drag my family's bodies to the middle of the room and hug all of them. "I am never letting go." I say. I hear some wood break off of the ceiling above me and I look up.

As soon as the wood was about to crush me, I shoot up in my bed. I look around frantically while breathing quickly. I let out a sigh of relief when I realize that it was just a dream. I look at the clock, and it's 5:37, which means I slept for about 8 or 9 hours. I get up and open the door. Marta is standing in the doorway of her room, facing the others. She turns to face me, and smiles. "I was just coming to check on you. Feeling okay now?" Marta asks.

"Yes, although I did have a dream about the day my family died, but I will try not to remember that. I'm feeling better, and I plan to be happy for the rest of the day." I answer. "Where are the Winx? Are they in their rooms?" I ask. Marta nods. We look down the hall as we hear a door open. Flora walks out of her room and walks down the hall into the living room. Flora goes into the kitchen, gets food, and walks back down the hallway, waving to us as she walks.

"I want to mate with her..." I say quietly. Marta lightly hits my arm after I say that. Flora walks into her room and closes the door. "What? Don't act like you wouldn't want to mate with her too." I say. "You have to admit, Flora is very attractive." I say. "Wow, listen to me. It's not even the mating season, and I want to mate with someone. I must be some kind of sexual vampire or something." I say. I smirk and Marta smirks back, signalling that she wants to 'do something'.

I do a 'come here' motion with my finger and Marta closes her bedroom door before coming into my room. She closes the door as we begin to kiss. We walk backwards and I fall backwards onto my bed, and Marta crawls on top of me. As Marta begins to kiss me again, I remember that Kaija and Ashley know what we are doing. They can sense it. Heck, they can just use the hole ability. I will make this quick, as I don't want to attract Kaija and Ashley.

I immediately insert my fingers and immediately hit Marta's g-spot. Marta grabs my arm, as if to make me stop, but I keep going. Marta begins to kiss my neck, and I stop moving my fingers. Marta takes my hand out of her pants and moves her head to my ear. "We're not going that far yet." Marta whispers. Marta begins to nibble on my earlobe, and I moan softly. Marta rubs the crotch of my pants and I moan more.

"You like this, don't you?" Marta asks. Marta presses on my crotch hard. I moan loud and Marta kisses me. Marta inserts her fingers once she knows I'm ready. I insert my fingers as well and begin to move them. Marta moans in my mouth and starts to move her fingers. I moan in her mouth, and soon, we are moaning in each other's mouths. I can tell Marta is close to climaxing, and I notice that I am close to climaxing as well.

We hit each other's g-spot at the same time and moan in each other's mouth hard. When we were done, we do what we did a few weeks ago and put each other's fingers in our mouths. We take them out and get under the covers. I shudder from the pleasure of the warm covers surrounding my body. But something even warmer is right next to me. "I love you." Marta says while cuddling up to me.

"I love you too." I say. We spend the next few minutes cuddling and staying quiet, as we didn't want to ruin this moment. Now I don't know about Marta, but I can definitely feel myself falling asleep. I don't blame myself, the conditions are perfect. Warmth, peace and quiet, and cuddling with someone I love is perfect to make me fall asleep, and that's what I did a few minutes later.

I wake up and move around. I slowly move Marta off of me as I get up. I look at the clock, and it's very early in the morning. 1:29 a.m., to be exact. I can already feel the anger and sadness overwhelming me. I walk to my window and open it. A cold breeze comes in and I look over at Marta to make sure it didn't wake her up. I quickly jump out the window and start running. "Makayla!" I hear Marta shout. "Makayla please come back!" I ignore Marta and continue running.

I stop running when I approach a house with the lights on. I look inside the window. Two adults are going at it on the kitchen table. I feel my arousal increase, but I ignore it and burst in through the window, getting glass everywhere. The adults look at me with a combination of fear and guilt. I slowly approach them as they slowly back away. I lunge at the woman and pull her down to the ground and the man turns off the lights while running out of the kitchen. "Help!" the woman screams.

The man turns around and stares in horror as I drag the woman into the shadows. To me, it looks like fun, but to the man, he sees blood and guts flying out of the shadows. The woman screams as I tear her apart. "I...I'll go call the cops!" the man yells. The man gets a phone and calls 911. I finish tearing apart the woman as the man is on the phone. I do a little 'decorating' with the woman's body parts and step towards the man. "The police will be here any minute! You...you don't scare me!" the man shouts.

I smirk and start to walk towards the man. The man screams before running through the house. "Too bad the lights are off. This is going to be fun." I say. I walk into the hallway and start slamming doors open. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" I yell. I start to laugh as I sense fear in a nearby room. I walk to that room and I see the man hiding behind a bed. I hear a growl behind me. I turn around and see a german shepherd.

The dog begins to bark. The dog runs towards me, but my reflexes are faster than a dog's. "Oh no you don't!" I yell. I step to the side and grab the dog by the collar, before throwing it at the wall, hard. A loud sound is heard as the dog hits the wall. I look at the wall, and as the dog slides down, a blood trail is seen on the wall. The dog begins to whimper, and the man crawls over to it. I had broken the dog's front left leg.

The man starts crying. "Why? Why would you do this to me? To my dog?" he asks while crying. I feel very guilty of what I had done, but my anger is stronger than guilt. I approach the man and his dog. "Please...just put us out of our misery. You already killed my wife. Now it's our turn to die. Goodbye world." The man says. I grow a sad expression and crouch to the man's level. I hold my hands out and a glowing light comes from them.

The dog stops whimpering, and the man grows a surprised expression. The dog's leg forms back to its original condition, and the dog can walk again. The dog starts panting and licks me. "Sadly, I can not bring your wife back, but I can give you something to remember her by." I say. I hand the man a jewel, and it has their names engraved in it. I hear sirens surrounding the house and I look at the man. I use my vampire speed to get out of the house and get away from the police unnoticed.

I quickly go back to the house and stop by my window. I slowly go into my room through the window and look around. Marta is no longer in my room, and the door is closed. I slowly close my window before getting under the covers. I begin to cry as I think about what I have done.


	14. Time is almost up

I curl up into a ball as I cry, regretting what I did to that man. I just want to be alone. I don't want anyone to bother me. I feel a hand on my arm. "Hey, you okay?" I hear a voice ask. I turn to the voice, and I see Flora. I shake my head while I continue to cry. "I will be right back." Flora says. Flora exits my room and leaves the door ajar. I sit up and curl up into a ball again. I hear my door close and I look up.

Flora hands me a cup and I drink from it. It is kind of hard to cry and drink at the same time, but eventually, the drink was gone and I continue to cry. Flora wraps her arms around me and I start to cry quietly. I hear my door open, and I look up. Marta closes the door behind her and walks over to hug me without saying a word. I smile as I hug Flora and Marta back. "What...time is it?" I ask quietly. I feel Flora's head move.

Flora's head moves again. "It's 7:11." Flora answers. Flora gets up. "I have to go back to my room now. I'm pretty sure Bloom will ask where I was." Flora says. Flora leaves and closes the door behind her. I had stopped crying by now and I am just sitting here hugging Marta. I feel a hand other than mine wipe the remaining tears away. I look at Marta, and she smiles. I tell myself mentally that I am very happy to have Marta as a friend, and I hope we stay this way forever.

"While you were gone, the voice spoke again. It told us that it lost track of how long we have been living in this house. Then, it told us that everybody will be leaving tomorrow." Marta says. I look up at her with many questions in my mind. "Yes, tomorrow. The voice told us we can come back at any time, and that he will explain more tomorrow when we have to leave." Marta explains. Tomorrow, the day that we will have to go back to school.

I feel very thirsty for blood, and I reach under my bed. I take the last bottle of blood, and see that it's almost empty. I look at Marta for answers. "Ashley, for some reason, she has been craving blood more than normal. I think it might be a side effect of her becoming a vampire." Marta explains. I nod. "So it is a side effect." Marta adds. I drink a little blood, trying to keep as much of it as possible in the bottle. I let Marta have a sip, before I put it away.

Marta and I let go of each other. "Since Ashley was turned into a vampire a few weeks ago, her craving for blood should stop by the time we go back to school. If it doesn't, then we will have to keep supplying blood for Ashley." I explain. "Did you or Kaija have a craving for blood more than usual?" I ask. Marta nods. "Did it happen when I was in a coma?" I ask. Marta nods again. "Well, we need to keep as much as possible." I say.

Ashley walks into my room and sniffs the air. "I smell blood. Did someone drink it recently?" Ashley asks. I nod. Ashley uses her vampire speed to get the bottle from under my bed and drinks the remaining blood. Ashley wipes her mouth before putting the bottle on my desk. "So, what are you guys talking about?" Ashley asks curiously. Marta and I glare at Ashley, and she looks down in shame. We were not mad at Ashley for long. We hug her to make her feel better.

I think about where we will get our blood from, and the first source scares me a little. The second source however, does not. "Since Ashley finished off the last of the blood we had, we have two sources to get our blood from now. The first source is the Winx, which honestly scares me a bit because they are positive energy, and we are negative energy. The second source is each other. We can drink each other's blood, and drinking blood is quick that way, since we are always around each other." I explain.

Marta and Ashley nod, telling me that they agree to drinking blood that way. "Ashley, go tell Kaija that we are out of blood, and tell her the ways we can get blood." I say. Ashley leaves and walks into her room. Marta and I can hear the conversation Ashley and Kaija are having. We also hear three doors open and close at different times. We hear many footsteps coming down the hall. Marta, Kaija, Ashley, and I all turn towards the doorways.

We see the Winx, minus Flora, looking like they are ready to go somewhere. "Hey you guys. We are going on a walk, and we wondered if any of you guys would like to come along." Bloom says. Stella clears her throat and Bloom looks at her, before looking back at us. "Oh yeah, and Stella wants to go shopping afterwards, so we will go shopping after the walk. Are you guys interested?" Bloom asks. Marta looks at me.

"I know you don't like shopping, so you don't have to go. I'm going, and I bet Kaija and Ashley are going as well. It's your choice." Marta says. I think about it. If I go, I will enjoy the walk, but then I will have to deal with shopping for the next few hours. If I don't go, I get to stay in and get comfortable in my bed. I shake my head. "Okay, we will be back in a while." Marta says. "Is Flora not going?" Marta asks as she joins the others.

"No, Flora is not going. She would rather stay inside and read a dumb book than go to a loud and wonderful shopping mall." Stella answers. Everybody laughs at Stella's answer before leaving. Now I am alone in my room. I get nervous, as I start to become thirsty for blood again. It's probably just the fact that I am alone with someone else in the house and everybody else is gone. I go into the bathroom and turn on the shower.

I undress and get in. I notice I am beginning to shake. "Everything is fine. Everything is okay. I can control myself. I won't kill anyone." I say to myself while washing my body. I rinse the soap off of my body and begin to wash my hair. "I am fine, and if I need any help, I can always go to Flora." I say to myself while rinsing the shampoo out of my hair. I turn off the shower and step out. I dry myself off before getting dressed and brush my hair before leaving the bathroom.

I think about some things for a few minutes before deciding to go see Flora. I exit my room and walk down the hall. I knock on Flora's door. "Come in." Flora says. I open the door and walk in before closing it. Flora looks up from her book. "Hello Makayla. What brings you here? Did you just get bored?" Flora asks. I nod. Flora pats the spot next to her while closing her book. I sit next to Flora and she puts her book off to the side.

"So, did you like living in this house?" Flora asks. I nod. "I did too, but we have to leave tomorrow, and I just want to say that it has been great knowing you and your friends. You seem like a very nice person, and I hope that we will meet someday in the future." Flora states. Flora raises an eyebrow at me. "Are you cold?" Flora asks. "You seem to be shaking a lot." Flora says. I nod and Flora makes me stand up.

Flora also stands up and lifts up the covers. She looks towards me. I get under the covers while shivering and Flora gets in with me. I am warm now, but I am still shivering because of blood. "Why are you still shivering?" Flora asks. I didn't want to answer that, but I think Flora realizes why. "You're a vampire. You need blood. I am willing to give you some of my blood." Flora says. I lean into Flora's neck and bite her.

Flora flinches, and I am being extra careful, trying not to turn Flora. I lean away from Flora after 30 seconds and get back into a comfortable position. I feel tired and yawn. My eyes start to close on their own, and I try to fight it. "Shh. Go to sleep." Flora whispers. I smile before closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	15. Back to School

I slowly start to wake up, but suddenly open my eyes all the way when I realize that this is not my room. I look around, but stop when I feel someone holding on to me. I look down, and I see Flora has one arm wrapped around my arm, and the other arm laying across my chest. I guess she got pretty tired. I am still tired, but I manage to use the hole ability to see through the walls. The others are not back yet, so I relax and close my eyes.

I hear some noises coming from Flora, and I ignore it. I feel Flora move around before opening my eyes. I look at her. Flora opens her eyes and suddenly takes her arm off of my chest and unwraps her arm from my arm. "I'm so sorry. I got really tired and I didn't pay attention to where I was putting my arms, and I guess I just fell asleep like that. I'm sorry." Flora says. I can tell that Flora became stressed by this, and I intend on making her feel better.

"Don't be sorry. You were very tired, I understand that. Also, that was actually very comfortable. I almost fell asleep again because of it." I say. Flora smiles and I smile. Flora moves her arms back to where they were and I close my eyes. I open my eyes when Flora begins to rub my sides. I blink a few times before closing my eyes. "Please...do it harder." I say quietly. Flora hears me and rubs harder. I moan quietly but also feel very tired.

I feel myself begin to fall asleep, but then pleasure thunders throughout my body and I moan loud. Flora giggles as I breathe heavily. "Have a nice dream." Flora whispers before I feel myself fall asleep.

I wake up a few hours later. I look at the clock and it's 8:50. I feel Flora's arms around my arm and on my chest. I hear laughing in the hallway, and I notice it wakes Flora. Flora and I sit up and stretch. I get up as the door opens and the Winx walk in. "Oh hey. Did you guys have fun while we were out?" Bloom asks. Flora and I nod. "Well, like I said, we went shopping after the walk, and we, and by we I mean Stella, bought a lot of clothes." Bloom says.

Stella smiles excitedly. "Well how can you not? I mean, look at these dresses. They are fabulous!" Stella exclaims. Stella pulls a few dresses out of a shopping bag and holds it up so everyone can see. "Just, wow!" Stella exclaims. Stella puts the dress on over the clothes she is wearing and squeals. "I just couldn't wait any longer to put it on!" Stella exclaims. I leave as Stella puts on dress after dress and head back to my room, when I hear an interesting conversation in the others' room.

"It's too bad Makayla couldn't come shopping with us. I would have bought her Fallout 4." I hear Marta say. My eyes widen and I burst into the room. The others start laughing at me and Marta catches her breath. "You came in because you heard Fallout 4?" Marta asks. I nod. "I knew you were there, I just wanted to see your reaction." Marta says while reaching into a shopping bag. Marta pulls out a video game box and hands it to me.

I smile as I read the cover. Fallout 4. "Thank you. Thank you! I love you so much!" I say excitedly. I hug Marta before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm going to start playing it right now." I say before leaving. I close the door as I walk out and I look at the cover as I am about to open my door. "The cover is shiny! Cool!" I exclaim. I hear the others laughing in their room as I enter my room and close the door.

I go over to my game console and turn it on, before putting Fallout 4 in. I grab a controller and become excited as the game loads. I like the title screen and stare at it for a minute, before starting the actual game. I sit in my room for hours playing the game and lose track of time.

I feel tired and groggy. I can't believe I got halfway throught the game already. I look at the clock, and it is very early in the morning. I blink a few times before turning off the game console, but I make sure I save my game before doing so. I slowly go to my bed and fall on it, not caring that I am on top of the blankets. I close my eyes as I get comfortable, and fall asleep a few minutes later.

I wake up later that day. I get up and hear talking in the other room. I open my door and see the others talking in their room while the Winx are preparing to leave. I hear a high pitched sound. "All residents of the house please come into the living room." a voice says. I let Marta, Kaija, and Ashley go down the hall before I do. Once everyone is there, the voice does not speak for a few minutes, so everyone talks to each other.

"It has been about a month since all of you have first arrived at this house. We congradulate you because you were able to live in a different environment than what you're used to. You may take whatever you want as you prepare to leave." the voice explains. A watch appears on everybody's wrists. "If you ever want to come back, feel free to. All you need to do is press the button on the side, and time in your universe will stop, and you will be brought here." the voice explains.

"The same thing goes for if you want to return to your universe. If you want to go back to your universe, all you need to do is press the button on the side, and you will be taken back to your universe. But if all of you come here, all of you need to go back at the same time, or time in your universe will not resume. It will stay like it is until every person comes back." the voice explains. "You may go back to your rooms to finish preparing to leave." the voice says.

Everyone returns to their rooms. I grab my notebook and Fallout 4 before exiting my room. I walk into the others' room and wait for them to take what they want. As I wait, I decide to go see the Winx. Flora is the first to notice me. "Goodbye Makayla. I will miss you. All of us will miss you. It was great knowing you, but as I said yesterday, I hope we meet someday in the future." Flora says. Flora hugs me and the Winx join in. "Goodbye Makayla." they say at the same time.

"Goodbye." I say before returning to the others' room. They had just finished taking what they want. "Ready to go?" I ask. The others nod. We walk to the living room and look at each other. "Goodbye guys!" we hear as we were about to push the button on our watches. We look down the hall and wave to the Winx before turning back to each other. We press the button on our watches at the same time before a light surrounds us.

The light becomes brighter and brighter until it is completely white. I feel something change about the atmosphere, and I notice that the others feel it too. I begin to see color, and a room begins to form. People, desks, doors all forming. Once everything is formed, we land on the ground. Everybody is still completely still, but I know that won't last for long. I quickly sit in my seat and the others follow. I look down at my paper, and see that I haven't answered the last question.

As I look up, time resumes, and everything begins to move again. "That was one of the craziest, but best moments of my life." Marta says. "Yeah, I think that can apply to all of us." I say.


End file.
